In 100 words
by deadone1013
Summary: Just 100 (or little more) words stories. Mostly random. Some are with episode tag, some are not. Some... well, all are with Castiel. Mostly sad and painful. I have even a Destiel one ( or two...or three... This is getting strange!)
1. Names

"I am Anna," the girl said, "What's your name?"

The homeless guy looked at her with his big blue eyes, filled with pain. On his lips twitched a pale sad smile.

"It's a nice name." His voice was low and hoarse, "I knew someone with the same name before".

"Thanks," she forced herself to smile back, " My mother said that I was named after an angel. But you didn't answer my question."

"My name ... " he hesitated, "can bring you nothing but trouble. Besides, I lost the right to call myself with it a long time ago. I was also ... named after an angel. But not anymore," he added quietly.


	2. Scream

"Stay still, little angel," the demon croaked.

He pushed the reddened metal inches from Castiel's face, giving him the opportunity to examine it.

The circular binding symbol was clearly visible, but there was something else. It was a name, Cas realized. His name, written in Enochian was included in the sigil. That not only would lock him inside the vessel, but also it would bind his Grace and prevent him from using his powers.

Angel's eyes widened in surprise and undisguised horror.

"I want to hear you scream," the demon said.

The red-hot iron hit the bare skin of his chest with a hiss and stench of burning flesh and he screamed.


	3. Funny

_Tag to 5.03 Free to Be You and Me._

* * *

Dean looks at the guy across the table. Whole thing is kinda funny.

In the past year the angel led an army in Hell in order to save Dean's sorry ass.

Then scared the crap out of them in that barn.

Threatened to shove Dean back to the Pit.

Fought demons and angels.

Rebelled against the Divine plan.

The angel was hunted by the whole Host of Heaven.

Tomorrow Cas will stand against the archangel, who once killed him and maybe die again.

But tonight he is _genuinely afraid_ by a half-naked girl named Chastity, who's wearing a fluffy white nightdress.


	4. Drunk

_For **Alex**. I'm not into Destiel. I'm not into Destiel. I'm not.. Oh, who am I kidding?_

* * *

If you ask him, he will tell you that angels don't dream. But humans do.

And you dream.

You dream about his blue eyes filled with pain and guilt. And you want to wash it all away. You want to pick up all his pieces and make him whole again. Like he made you.

You dream about the light warm touch of his fingers on your skin. As light as silk black feathers. As warm as his sweet breath on your lips.

In your dreams he always tastes like milk and honey and he smells like the air after a spring thunderstorm. And he feels like home.

When you wake up, you feel drunk. More drunk than you were before you fall asleep.


	5. Stupid

_Warnings: Death. Somewhere in the End._

* * *

Dean just stands and stares the flames. There's nothing else he can do. There's nothing left.

He thinks about his angel. The thoughts are painful, they burn him like the fire he is looking at.

He went to Hell and back, Dean thinks. And it didn't kill him. He fell from Heaven. And this didn't kill him too. He fought demons, angels, croats and humans. And they could't break him. He lost his Grace. But this is not the reason he is dead now. He survived being human, the broken leg and the infection. He wasn't killed by the drugs and the alcohol.

He loved Dean. But, suprisingly, this also didn't kill him.

Castiel was shot by a stupid boy with a stupid gun.


	6. Taste

_Tag to 6x10 "Caged Heat"_

* * *

Castiel pulls away.

Meg's whole body is tense. Her fingers are clutching the angel blade. She is trying to get her vision back in focus, but her head is still spinning. She is breathing heavy.

Meg definately wasn't expecting this. No demon ever kissed an angel before. At least noone lived enough to tell.

Well, what did she knows?

The taste of the angel is still on her lips. He tastes like Heaven. And that isn't just an expression.

His light is so damn sweet. His warmth is overwhelming.

" Well, " she purrs " A+ for you. I feel so.. clean."


	7. Never

"Come on, Cas!" Dean urges, trying to hold the angel's weight with one hand. "You can help me here, damn it!"

"Dean..." Castiel's voice sounds hoarse and weak. "Just go. Save yourself. I'm done. I'm too far broken."

"Yeah, well..." Dean swallows thickly, " We all are, Cas. That's what makes you part of the family."

Castiel's bloody fingers dig into hunter's forearm.

"Dean..."

"I'm not leaving you, Cas!" Dean says firmly, "Not now. Not ever."

Dean Winchester glares boldly at the demons, that surround them.

"Come on, you sons of bitches!" he hisses and rises Ruby's knife with his free hand, "What are you waiting for?! Come and get us!"


	8. Better

_For **The Science Of Deduction-SH**. Thank you for all your support!_

* * *

Castiel falls down on his knees in the mud. Is he too weak or the lifeless body is too heavy for him to carry?

His face is wet. Are those tears or it is just the rain?

On his knees, he does something he didn't do for a long time. He prays.

"Father..." his voice is barely a broken whisper, "Please, save him!"

Castiel bites his lip till he tastes his vessel's blood, trying to swallow down a sob.

"Please, save him... Or take me with him."

Because he'd better be dead instead of facing Dean Winchester tonight to tell him he lost Sam.


	9. Home

Amara's light is burning out the archangel's Grace.

Castiel can hear Lucifer's screams. But they are distant and faint. The angel is not in pain. He is calm. Peaceful. For a first time, since...He can't remember.

Everything is so clear now. There's no hurt. There's no guilt. There's no lonelyness.

He walks down the hall. His fingers touch the familiar walls. He lets himself drown at the warmth that fills this place. And for the first time in what seems like ages, he smiles.

Cas is safe. He is home. He can finally rest.

He can let go.


	10. Listen

Sam stares at the ceiling of the hotel room. Today's hunt was exhausting, but he can't sleep. He is worried. That's why he just lays here and listens Dean's breathing in the dark, as if to be sure that his brother is still alive.

Dean is dreaming. Sam can hear him mutter.

A single word. Barely recognisable, if you don't know how to listen.

It's a name. Sam thinks it is forgoten a long time ago. A name Sam hasn't heard spoken out loud for years. A name that once meant so much.

"Cas..."

And Sam knows what his brother is dreaming about.

The night The Darkness was defeated.


	11. Again

_Thanks to **AlexHamato**! I'm still not a Destiel shipper, though. (Cas is human here, I forgot to mention this :)  
_

* * *

Well, the idea of getting Castiel drunk isn't so bad after all. It appears that drunk Cas is fun Cas.

Dean looks at his friend with undisguised amusement. Angel's blue eyes are smiling, glassy with all the alcohol.

"Can I tell you something?" Castiel asks.

"Of course, buddy!" Dean grins stupidly, "You can tell me anything."

Cas bites his lower lip, hasitates for a moment.

Then, suddenly, he leans forward and kisses Dean on the lips with drunk boldness.

"Well..." Dean clears his throat, "I...I don't understand." And then his mouth twitches a bit, when he finishes, "You should say it again..."


	12. Bright

_I figured that I'm gonna need more words for BAMF Cas. Set somewhere in season 6. Before all fell apart I guess..._  
 _For **AlexHamato** and **The Science Of Deduction-SH** , for being so kind and helpful. Thank you!_

* * *

"This is it," Dean thinks, "I'm done."

What was meant to be just a piece of cake salt-and-burn, turned out to be a trap. The demons jumped on him like a pack of rabid dogs and he ended up tied down and beaten.

He watches how the demon draws the knife closer to his throat. An incoherent low laugh escapes hunter's lips. He's been through Hell and back, a couple of times actually, just to be killed by a common demon.

Suddenly, he can hear dull screams coming from outside. He can hear the sound of bodies dropping heavily on the stone floor. The wooden door crumbles as the angel walks in like a thunderstorm. Then the air shifts with static and Dean sees how creature's eyes are burning out with a bright light.

Castiel huffs with annoyance and throws the dead demon across the room. The other demons, six or seven of them, are circling around him carefully. "Eyes! Now!" the angel roars at Dean.

The hunter can see growing white light drifting outside boundaries of Castiel's vessel and the shadowed wings on the wall behind the angel before he slams his eyes tight shut.


	13. Contrast

He is cold. He can't remember ever being so cold. Cold means bad. Cold means he is fucked. The voice is warm, soothing, rumbling softly close to his ear, like thunder in a passing summer storm.

Dean's hair is matted with blood and cold sweat. He feels hot fingers pressed to his forehead. Then the heat comes like a wave, flooding his blurred mind, washing the pain away. The hunter never got used to it. It's overwhelming. Every time. It amazes him.

All his human senses lean into Castiel's healing touch. Suddenly the warmth is gone, leaving him shaken and craving for more. He opens his eyes to meet the angel's concerned stare. "Cas," Dean croaks, "nice timing, buddy."


	14. Perished

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_  
 _My missionaries in a foreign field..._

 _Coldplay - Viva la Vida_

* * *

It is in the middle of the day.

He stands on some crowded street when the memory hits him. He freezes, breathless. The noise of the crowd disappears. All he can hear is only the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

He closes his eyes and drowns in the sensation. He stands on some foreign field, covered with blood. The ground is coated with bodies for miles around him . Millions of broken human bodies. Perished.

"Earth to Cas? Hey?" Dean's voice drags him out of his thoughts. "You good?" The Hunter's hand lays on angel's shoulder, fingers squeezing gently.

"Yes," Castiel answers, looking at his friend. "I am now."


	15. Stay

_**Tag to 8.23 "Sacrifice"**_

* * *

"So, that's it, huh? E.T. goes home?" Dean forces a smile. His mouth feels suddenly dry. He tries to drown the heaviness in his chest with what's left of his beer.

"I suppose so." Castiel gives him a small smile over his empty glass. Slamming the gates of Hell shut tightly is what the Winchester considers a victory. Putting those feathered assholes back in Heaven and locking the door is just an extra, though. Losing Cas in the process, well... That sucks.

"Okay." Dean nods wearily. "Take care." But what he wants to say more than anything is _"Stay!"_


	16. Mercy

The angel falls down on his knees. "Please!" His eyes never leave the new God's feet. "Mercy!"

The creature, known a few hours ago as Castiel, the one who rebelled for a human, coldly looks upon him."You fought against me. This is your punishment," He says.

The angel chokes out a cry when the Almighty burns his grace with a single thought. The broken empty body crushes down along with the thousands of others that perished on the field. Just another wing print on the ground.

The new God doesn't even look at them. "Let it be known, " He says, his voice rumbles across the Heaven, "If you followed Raphael, if you stood against me, I will find you. There will be no mercy!"


	17. Fine

_**Author's notes: Set somewhere in season 4. No spoilers! I own nothing!  
**_

* * *

"Dean, are you okay?" It seems that the angel's voice has subtle hints of genuine concern. Well played, though.

Or maybe he cares; the single thought crept inside the older Winchester's troubled mind.

"I'm fine," Dean snaps, trying to shake off the warmth that this thought brings low in his stomach.

"You know…" The angel does his damn head tilt, his eyes measuring as always. This is ridiculous, the hunter thinks, he looks like a damn pigeon. "… Fine is an acronym for fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional," Castiel finishes thoughtfully.

"How did you..." Dean shook his head incredulously. "You know what? Nevermind."


	18. Thing

"Dean?" Sammy's voice is somehow soothing, makes him almost forget what he is about to do. What he _needs_ to do. "You know he is gonna be there, right?"

"I'm counting on that," Dean nods. His voice is low, dangerous. But along with all the anger there is something else. Pain. Regret. Wonder. Second thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Sam says uncertainly. "I know what he ...meant to you..."

Dean's fingers dig painfully in the steering wheel but his eyes stay firmly fixed on the road.

"You know that this thing," his younger brother presses again, "it's not Cas anymore."

 _He is still in there_ , Dean wants to scream at Sam's face, _I know he is!_ But he just speeds up and mutters under his breath, "We'll see."


	19. Alone

_I shot for the sky_  
 _I'm stuck on the ground_  
 _So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
 _I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

 _Jason Walker - Down_

* * *

It is strange how stealing some pieces of old clothing can feel like a mortal sin, considering...

 _"Forgive me, Father,"_ is Castiel's first thought.

But then he realizes - Father is no more. If He has been here at all... The feeling is heavy inside his chest. He knows it. It is shame. And guilt. And fear.

The water from the small, plastic bottle runs out too soon. He licks his lips, the taste of blood still salty and bitter in his mouth. Then he looks around. The street is crowded and noisy. So many people that it is hard to breathe.

Yet, the quietness in his head is deafening. He can't hear his kin anymore. He can't call Dean and Sam. The thought burns through his mind. For the first time in his long life he is alone.


	20. Forget

_**Author's notes:** I am really grateful to **celinenaville** for beta reading._

* * *

Sometimes it is so easy for Dean to forget what Castiel really is.

Sometimes, in the mornings, he meets the angel on his way to the Bunker's kitchen. Castiel is wearing pajamas. He is barefoot and his hair is messy and his blue eyes are heavy with sleep. Cas likes sleeping, Dean knows. Even though he doesn't really need it.

Other times he sees the angel sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug in his hands. Dean stops for a moment on the door frame and smiles. And Castiel smiles back.

Or some days he passes near the bathroom door and he hears the angel humming under the shower. The tune is barely recognizable over the steady sound of the water spray, but it is there. So Dean walks away, light-headed and inexplicably happy.

Some days Dean forgets. Not tonight, though. Tonight the angel is all trench coat and fury. He is shadowed wings on the wall and eyes, burning with blue. He is a monsters' worst nightmare.


	21. Suffering

_**Author's notes:** This one is based on a prompt word from my friend **celinenaville**. I'm really grateful to **hollyhobbit101** for being so kind and helpful!_

* * *

 _ **suffering** \- the state of undergoing pain, distress, or hardship_

Castiel wakes up in a cold sweat in his bed at the Bunker. There is a taste of blood and fear in his mouth. It's about two hours before dawn. Even though he has been a human for about a week, he can still sense the Earth's rotation on its axes.

He lays stiffly for a while, trying to shake off the dream. His palms are sweaty and his fingers grip the sheets like a lifebelt.

Then he hears the familiar noise of a door creaking down the hallway and hasty, hushed steps near his room. Dean suffers from nightmares of his own, Castiel knows. The angel misses the time when he use to sweep them away with a single touch.

Maybe today he will tell Dean. Maybe he will ask the hunter how to handle with all the bad dreams. Or maybe not. More likely Cas will just suffer through it wordlessly. Like the Winchesters do.


	22. Close

_**close** \- in a position so as to be very near to someone or something; with very little space between_

* * *

It's ten o'clock in the morning when Dean pops his third beer open and sits on the kitchen table across his brother. Sam doesn't say a word, just gives him a pointed look over his laptop.

 _"This is not healthy, Dean,"_ Castiel states, leaning on the door frame.

"Shut up!" Dean snarls.

"I didn't say..." Sam starts, but then realizes, "You're seeing him again, aren't you?"

Dean clears his throat, "N-no. I just..."

 _"It is not fair to lie to your brother, Dean,"_ Castiel says, his voice is flat and emotionless.

"What are you now, huh? My conscience?"

The older Winchester goes to the fridge to grab another six pack. Sam gives him his 'Are you fucking serious?' bitch-face. "Dean, this needs to stop."

"He started it!" Dean purses his lips.

"He's not real. Castiel's gone. You have to let him go..."

Dean's heart skips a beat. He swallows thickly and runs a hand through his hair. "You're such a killjoy, Sammy, " he sighs with resignation. Then turns back and heads to his room.

Castiel's shadowed steps follow him close.


	23. Wait

"Dude," Dean said quietly, moving gently Castiel off his shoulder. "You're drooling on my shirt!"

"I apologize," Castiel muttered as he turned his head to the window, eyes closed. Dean sat still for a while, listening the soft snoring noise that was coming from the angel. Then carefully opened the back door of the Impala and stood beside his brother. The cool night air washed sleep from his face.

"How is he?" Sam asked, a bit uneasy.

"Dunno, " Dean shrugged. "Bad enough to need rest, I guess."

"So," the younger Winchester swallowed thickly, words coming harsh and bitter, "What do we do then? He can't fight. Hell, he can barely stand..."

"No one will be left behind, Sammy," Dean opened the door and climbed back on the seat. "So, we wait."


	24. Not-a-pie

_**Author's note:** For **RebAngel67** , who came up with the idea when I tried to explain what I was cooking for breakfast. And special thanks to **celinenaville** (for correcting my awful grammar and punctuation) and **Domino Darkwolf** for the recent reviews and support.  
_

* * *

Dean should've known. Everything that begins with "where do you want to go?" ends up bad. At least in the Winchester's experience. But Castiel is so childishly excited of his new found wings that Dean can't say no. That's why he allows himself to be dragged in this stupid around-the-world-for-a-day trip. That's why he is sitting on this funny little round table at this strange place with fabric paintings on the walls.

"Tapestries," Sam corrects him for the third time in an hour.

"Whatever," Dean mutters grimly. "Is that even a word?"

Castiel says something about folklore and slavery that Dean cannot really understand, but Sam seems highly amused by the story. Only thing Dean can do is stare at his plate, food untouched.

"Oh, come on," Sam laughs, "you can't be still mad about that pie."

"That's NOT a pie, Sammy," Dean bursts, earning a few pointed looks of the other costumers. "Not even CLOSE to a pie," he says with a lower voice, looking accusingly at his food.

"It's good, though," Sam takes a bite. "See? Not gonna kill you to try it."


	25. Creepy

_**Author's note:** Thanks to Deanmon! Holidays are coming, lol!_

* * *

 _ **creepy** \- causing an unpleasant feeling of fear or unease_

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam leans across the table, over his half-empty mug, whispering "It's just eggnog. They are trying to be nice."

"Look around, Sammy. It's a creepy little Christmas village. They even have some of those silver bells on their hats!" Dean gives the angel on his side a pointed look, like he's expecting some kind of support "Cas?"

"I don't sense anything 'creepy', " Castiel states, using the air-quotes.

"Jeez, Cas " Dean rolls his eyes "You really need to learn how to do that."

Castiel frowns, but doesn't answer. "Great!" Dean pushes his mug away lightly "Am I the only one who remembers the last time someone was being nice to us at Christmas? Guys, really? They tried to FUCKING EAT us!"


	26. Easy

**Author's notes:** _Thanks to **Domino Darkwolf** and **Alex Hamato**! Set somewhere in season 5._

* * *

 _ **easy** \- achieved without great effort; presenting few difficulties._

Cas stays outside in the snow for God knows how long. Then even if that _sonofabitch_ knows, Dean doubts that He would give a rat's ass about that.

The man is certain that Castiel hears him approaching. Dean's steps are heavy, uneven. But the angel does nothing to acknowledge it, so Dean just keeps his distance and waits, eyes fixed on the back of Cas' neck.

"I wanted to know how much of it I can feel," Castiel says out of nowhere, without turning back. Dean is not sure that the angel is talking to him. Despite that he decides to give him an answer. An easy one. "It's damn cold as far as I can tell," he mutters.

Dean can't see the sad little smile that quickly fades away from Castiel's lips. "It's a test," the angel explains wearily. "It will show me how far I have fallen."

Dean Winchester has no easy answer for this...


	27. Spell

_**Author's notes:** Thank you, Alex!_

* * *

Well, Dean definitely doesn't expect this. The only thing he can do is stand stiffly in front of the bathroom mirror and stare at his reflection. That is not really his reflection, by the way.

"Are you sure this is the right spell?" he asks blankly. "Y-yep." Sam bites back a smirk.

"Read again what the journal says," Dean presses, panic creeping in his voice. "Bottom line, you need to say the words, light the bowl and what you need will show on the mirror..." Sam starts, but Dean cuts him off "What I need... Are you fucking kidding me?"

"But I thought.." Sam can barely contain himself.

"This is not funny! This supposed to be a tracking spell, Sammy! Does _this_ look like a witch to you?"

"No, but I..."

"Not a fucking word! We will never speak about what just happen. _Ever._ "

On the mirror, the image of a certain blue eyed angel fades away as Dean storms out of the bathroom.


	28. Voicemail

_**Author's notes:** Set somewhere before 12x18 "The Memory Remains" _

* * *

"Damn it, Cas..." Dean tossed the phone angrily at the kitchen table. He's been trying to reach the angel for three days. Voicemail was all he got.

"Still nothing?" Sam asked from across the kitchen.

"Yep. I'll be so kicking his ass when he shows up. After everything..." Dean rubbed his eyes, looking at the phone tiredly.

"I'm starting to think that he might be in some kind of trouble," Sam offered carefully.

"Of course he is in trouble, Sammy." The elder Winchester slammed his fist on the wooden surface."Cosmic consequences, remember?"

Sam's face darkened. "His phone is off...There aren't many things I can do." He looked at Dean's pressed lips and added, "Fine. Let me see if I can dig up something."

As Sam went silent for a while, checking through his own phone, doing whatever magic he usually did in order to find them a case (or to find their reckless friend), Dean tried not to think at all. Not to think about all of awful things that might happen in the meanwhile. Or had already happened.

"Dean.." Sammy dragged him out of his thoughts. Something Dean was grateful for at this point.


	29. Hurt

_**Author's notes:** Tag to *bursts in tears* 12x19 "The Future"_

* * *

He wakes up and it hurts. Not his head, like it always does after he gets knocked out by an angel. And not his knees, scraped by the little rocks on the ground. Not the side of his face pressed down on the dirt. And not even his pride is hurt enough to dull the constant throbbing pain in his chest. The feeling is almost physical, it take his breath away, screaming inside his head - a constant high pitched sound not quite outside the boundaries of his perceptions.

His first thought is to pray. The name is already on his pressed lips, rolling on his tongue, trying to escape his mouth. He bites it back, hushes it in a groan, getting up on his hands and knees, his ears still ringing.

* * *

Hours pass into days, ticking ruthlessly inside of him, and he needs to keep himself busy. So, as Sam proposes a case, Dean is first in line. But when shit hits the fan and there's demons everywhere, the name is on his mind again. His mouth is filled with blood. It drags bitter, metallic taste down his throat, stains his lips red and makes him dizzy. He swings, the knife cuts through flesh as if it's butter and there's more blood.

Sam yells at him, tugs at his sleeve urgently towards the door and he tries to focus, tries to remember why he needs to run instead of staying to fight.

* * *

Days pass into nights and the bottle is heavy in his hand, though it's almost empty. Dean walks, swaying down the corridor, past the door of his own room. He is quite buzzed. (Okay, fine. Maybe he's drunk.) It's even better this way. Makes it so easy to pretend that he doesn't know where he's heading.

His hand is faster than his brain, knocking on the door. The sign says fifteen. Mom's room, he registers. Cas' room, his blurred mind presses. Or just a fucking guestroom. Since they both left.


	30. Words

"You are smart, right?" Dean asks casually over the edge of his coffee mug.

Sam frowns. "Is this one of those jokes you use to insult me?"

"Nope." Dean shakes his head.

"Okay. I'll buy it." Sam looks at him, intrigued. "I am smart. Now what?"

Dean shifts uncomfortably at his seat. "I, uh.. " He licks his lips nervously before continuing, "It's just a word. I know it's enochian, but I couldn't find what it means."

Sam squints at him, "You know, when it comes to enochian words Cas is probably more qualified than me.."

Dean flinches, almost tipping over his mug. "Nah.. Forget about it. It's not important anyway.. "

"Wait." Sam rolls his eyes and opens his laptop."What's the word?"

Dean looks at him for a moment, hesitating. "Vi-ruhhh- den." His tongue feels stiff at the word. "Or something."

Sam taps on his keypad then smiles. "Viruhden, " he repeats, "The "h" is barely audible."

"Yeah?" Dean presses impatiently, "And?"

"Well," Sam's smile widens, "It means 'beautiful'. Apparently is something like the pet names you give to someone you are fond to."

Dean stirs. "Oh."

"Where did you hear that?" Sam lifts his eyes to him, fighting a smirk.

"Shuddup," is all that Dean says.


	31. Angel

Tag to 12x08 "Lotus"

* * *

"You, Halo." He calls at Cas, chin slightly up and brow frowned in disgust. His body language screams for superiority. He measures the angel from head to toe, "Did you sense I'm lying?"

 _What a douchebag_ , Dean can't help but thinking. Everything in this man is so hideous. His fancy suit and his hair and the way he's talking to them like they are just a bunch of ignorant kids. Like they should be grateful. Or afraid.

Cas gives him a deadly glare. "My name is Castiel," he grits out.

Arthur Ketch holds it. Dean can't figure it out if the bastard has balls or he's just stupid.

"And... No." Castiel finishes reluctantly. "But the truth can be..." He gives Dean a small nod, "Situational."

Dean nods back. He doesn't need Cas to tell him that they should not trust this man. But it is, actually, reassuring to know that they are on the same page.

"Oh." The man's face shifts in a sudden expression of dark amusement. "Oh, I do enjoy an angel!" He laughs.

The slightly hoarse, ugly sound and Ketch' hungry eyes, crawling up his angel's face, that's what makes Dean's anger finally burst out. "What are you saying, asshole?"

The british man's cold, mercury gaze sets down on the elder Winchester. "You really should know better." He coos. "Though I think there are more efficient ways to - how to say - handle your meat."

Dean lowers his voice. "And how about you mind your own business, huh?"

"We have much to offer, Mr Winchester." The edges of Ketch' mouth curl up into a smirk. "Knowledge, technology. But.. " He makes a pause. It's clearly meant to be dramatic. "I can't say I'm not excited to play with _your_ toys."

Castiel's hand lays on Dean's shoulder just a moment before it's too late. Perfect timing. As always.


End file.
